


ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴍᴏᴏɴ

by lucakoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Suicide, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucakoi/pseuds/lucakoi
Summary: a kamukoma au oneshot i came up with because i'm just your friendly neighborhood lonely-ass attention starved nagito kinnie simping for izuru,,izuru is a vampire and nagito is a vampire hunter
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴍᴏᴏɴ

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh??? i've been having trouble writing so it might not be too good, but i hope you enjoy anyways ^^

Komaeda slowly stalked through the dark thicket, making sure to be as quiet and silent as possible as he moved. He didn't want to alert his target to his existence, after all.

3 weeks ago, Komaeda had been assigned a job to eliminate a threat. For 10 years, the world had been plagued by a mysterious disease, that turned 55% of the world's population into blood-sucking vampires. The remaining 45%, either hid away from those they once called friends, or fought back. Those who fought back against the vampires came to be known as the Future Foundation. 1 years ago, someone close to him had been turned into a vampire, and soon murdered by a fellow vampire in an infight. After that incident, Komaeda swore to get revenge on all vampires, and honor his friend's name. Well, a little more than a friend.

As long as Komaeda could remember, he had been in love with him. Since they met, Komaeda felt something special from him. After he died, Komaeda was stricken with grief. He barely left his encampment for weeks, and only went out for rations. A little while after, Komaeda decided on something. He knew his love would be disappointed to see him moping around and doing nothing, so he decided he'd take action. He joined the Future Foundation, and became one of their top vampire hunters within a few months of being in the job.

He had been chasing a particularly elusive vampire since the job was assigned, 3 weeks and he was finally closing in on the target's position. There was little information on the target, all that was known was that this vampire was one of the most dangerous ones out there, and had to be killed, no matter what. The vampire had been tracked down deep in a forest, and as soon as Komaeda received this information, he was on the move. 

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps nearby, and Komaeda quickly hid himself in a bush, peering out of it to see what was out there. All he saw was the feet of someone, someone wearing a dark black suit. Odd clothing to be wearing in a forest. When the person's back was turned, he slowly peeked out of the bush, letting out a gasp. His eyes were wide open as he trembled in shock.

Kamukura? Was that really him? How could he possibly be alive? Komaeda had seen him murdered, yet there he was, standing in the grass of the forest, the sun from overhead shining on his thick black locks. Most important of all, a pair of fangs sticking out from his mouth.

When Kamukura heard Komaeda's gasp, he quickly turned around, Komaeda retreating back into the bush quickly. He saw Kamukura crouch down, and look into the bush at his feet, to see Komaeda hiding there, a look of shock on his face.

"Komaeda?" Kamukura questioned. "What are you doing in a bush?"

"K-kamukura..? You're..you're alive..? I thought..I thought..I thought that you were dead...." Komaeda mumbled. "Someone found me, and helped me recover back to full health. I only fully recovered a month ago, however." Kamukura answered. Komaeda slowly stepped out of the bush. "I..I was sure that you were dead..I can't believe..that you're alive.."

Kamukura smiled slightly, and pulled Komaeda into a tight hug. "Don't worry, Komaeda. I'm alive, I'm okay." he reassured him. "Y-you're..still a vampire though.."

Komaeda pulled away from the hug, staring down at the ground. "Komaeda, I know why you're here in this forest..." Kamukura muttered. Komaeda's face turned into one of shock once more.

"Then..you know why I was sent here, right..?" Komaeda asked quietly. Kamukura simply nodded. "Komaeda. I'll let you finish your job."

Komaeda looked at Kamukura with surprise. "What are you talking about...? I can't..I can't kill you.." he mumbled. Kamukura cupped Komaeda's face in his hands, staring him in the eyes. "Yes, you can. I know you're strong enough to."

Kamukura uncupped Komaeda's face, knelt down, and started to dig into the bag Komaeda had dropped to the ground, pulling out a gun, and placing it into Komaeda's hands.

Komaeda shook. "I-I can't..I won't..why do I have to..? We could run away....! We could survive and run away from everything..! I don't care about my job..now that you're back, you're all I need..I don't need that stupid vampire hunter job.

"They would find us eventually, and you know that. They would kill us both if we ran away together." Kamukura stated. "And if we parted ways without me dying, they would simply either send you after me again, or worse, send someone else. I've ran through every situation. There is no way for me to make it out alive, but the same can't be said for you."

"Since I'll die no matter what, I'd rather for it to be you that kills me.". "W...why me..? I can't..I can't kill you..I'm not strong enough..! I won't do it.." Komaeda mumbled in response.

Kamukura leaned in, swiftly kissing Komaeda on the lips, pulling away after a bit, both of their faces a little flushed. "Because I love you, Nagito. I love you. And I want it to be you that kills me."

Komaeda continued to tremble as Kamukura held his hands, steadying them, and pointing the gun at himself. "Nagito, I want you to survive. So shoot me."

Komaeda shook his head. "I..I love you too, Izuru. I always have. That's why I'm doing this. I hope you find a way to forgive me one day."

Komaeda tightened his grip on his gun, raising it to his head. Kamukura's eyes widened as he saw Komaeda smile for the very last time, tears seeping out of his eyes, as he pulled the trigger.

𝘽𝙖𝙣𝙜!

Komaeda promptly collapsed to the ground, blood flowing from his head. Kamukura screamed, a look of panic and grief on his usually stoic face, tears running down his face. He knelt down to the ground, cradling Komaeda in his arms as he sobbed.

"God..Nagito..please tell me this is a joke..don't leave me..Nagito..I love you..please wake up..." Kamukura cried, despite knowing how hopeless it was. A few more minutes of this continued, Kamukura's eyes bright red from crying so much. He had never cried so much before in his life.

Kamukura looked down to the ground besides his deceased love. He quickly pressed one last kiss to Komaeda's lips, and picked the gun up off the ground, raising it to his head just as his beloved had done minutes ago. He murmured one last "love you" to Komaeda, as he pulled the trigger, falling down besides Komaeda on the ground, the forest floor now sullied with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> izuru is hot,,,please step on me mister kamukura,,  
> also i wasn't originally planning to write angst or have them both die but then i did that anyways


End file.
